


The Cardinal, the Vigilant Vulture

by wanderingidealism



Series: Musketeers with Wings [10]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Books & Novels, Drawings, Fan Art, Other, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingidealism/pseuds/wanderingidealism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cardinal, as seen in moonrose91's Wingfic Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cardinal, the Vigilant Vulture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonrose91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Standing in the Shadow of a Wing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029851) by [Moon_Rose (Moonrose91)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moon_Rose). 



> he is constantly watching the Musketeers and Treville, waiting for one of them to make a mistake. Then he will swoop in and take them down, minus the part where he feasts on their flesh because Catholocism frowns upon cannibalism. this particular breed is the one that only eats bones. I think.
> 
> ALTERNATIVELY
> 
> The Cardinal, a man with brilliant, red cardinal wings, slamming himself into the glass window that is the musketeers in hope they will shatter and fall. 
> 
> Because my grandmother had a cardinal that made its nest outside her livingroom window for nine years and every day would see its reflection, get territorial, and start slamming itself into the window.  also i could not pass up the chance at that pun  
> I mean, His title is Cardinal. It was waiting to happen.
> 
> anyway property of Alexander Dumas, BBC, and Moonrose91
> 
> fic:  
> [archiveofourown.org/series/126…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/series/126882)


End file.
